mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2506
Mikey Episode Number: 2506 Date: Tuesday, May 17, 1994 Sponsors: F, Q, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Live from the Nestropolitan Opera, Phil Harmonic introduces the staged production of Peligro starring Placido Flamingo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of tag with Bert, who is reading his book. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"We Got a Brand New Baby" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A red PELI and an explosive GRO form the word PELIGRO. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Up on the Roof" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Singing in the Shower" - Olivia, Ernie, Oscar, and Big Bird sing about how they like to sing in their various modes of cleaning (shower, bathtub, mudbath, and birdbath). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two people think they hear a BARK in the DARK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The Triangle is Right The object of the game is to answer every question with "a triangle" as the answer. Contestant Prairie Dawn has little patience for this format. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|KC and the Sunshine Band perform "I'm Your Boogie Man" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lucky Seven Sampson" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A girl cannot get her computer to start. Super Grover tries to fix it by jumping up and down and shouting "Wubba wubba!", but she soon discovers that the computer is not turned on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings to the titular tadpole about the life awaiting it when it grows up to be a frog, but tells it to take its time growing up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hypnotic "Q" rainbow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. After the credits roll, we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide